Evil Has Returned
by Fizzbit
Summary: It's a SERIOUSLY A/U fic..... it's based off of an RPG that I'm in, that's why. Probably the only CV char(s) are Elizabeth Bartley (thus far). After her daughter disappears, her enigmatic mentor goes off in search for her... Chapter 1 uploaded!!!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
It had been 10 years. 10 years ever since she had run away. Mazier had spent all of that time searching for Lilith, who had run away, scared of her past. The little vampiress had grown up with Maria Renard, who loved the girl like her own, and Mazier, who was her mentor.  
  
Lilith was the daughter of Jadin Tray and his lover, Elizabeth Bartley. The girl had a twin brother, Zadin, but he was not kidnapped as she was. Maria had kidnapped Lilith when she was less than a day old, hoping to weaken Elizabeth and Jadin. Majin Minueal, a wizard, had helped her, and they had almost gotten away with Zadin, but Minueal had to give up the infant before Jadin and his father, Fadin Tray, killed him.   
  
When Lilith was six years old, she had grown up like a normal human child, and the hardened, enigmatic Mazier had softened his demeanor a bit after being around her. He had become her mentor, teaching her how to use weapons and such, and control her vampiric side. Oh, she knew what she was, of course, and Mazier was a vampire as well. The little girl even made Mazier brave enough to show his fangs around friends without being self-conscious.  
  
Majin Minueal had betrayed Maria and Mazier later on, tiring of the girl. He aided Elizabeth and Jadin kidnapping their daughter back, and as a result, Mazier had killed the wizard. He and Maria had gotten Lilith back, but the next thing they knew, she disappeared the next day.  
  
Mazier nearly went crazy looking for her. He tried going after her parents, but even they knew not of where she was. They were looking for her, as well.  
  
Lilith had called Mazier her 'boyfriend' during her life. It was really cute, but sometimes, Mazier thought she was really serious. True, he was thousands of years older than her, but he cared for the child. She was probably his best friend that he knew of.  
  
After she ran away, Mazier vowed to find Lilith, not resting until he did. 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
Mazier approached the next town and walked into a bar and sat down, just to rest for a couple minutes. He had been walking almost 100 miles, and even tough vampires like him got a little tired after walking that much.  
  
A waitress asked him if he wanted anything, and Mazier declined the offer as politely as he could. He leaned his elbows on the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. Taking his wide brimmed hat off and setting it next to him, Mazier noticed all the people in the bar staring at him. Mazier was used to it. Then again, it wasn't normal seeing a 7 foot tall cloaked man enter a public place.  
  
Not long after they stopped staring at Mazier, a man walked into the bar and shouted among the crowd, "Anyone here know where I can find a Vampire Hunter?"   
  
The entire bar fell silent. Mazier was about to stand when he heard someone moving to stand in the booth behind him. He turned around to look at the figure, and was surprised to see it was a woman, about half a foot shorter than Mazier.  
  
She was dressed scandalously: Black leather trenchcoat, a red shirt, brown leather gloves and belt, blue jeans, and shin-high boots. Probably the most distinct feature about her was the wide-brimmed hat that she wore, almost identical to Mazier's.  
  
"I'm a Vampire Hunter," she stated, and everyone gasped. Mazier then stood.  
  
"As am I," he said gruffly. The woman fairly glanced at him, but said nothing.  
  
The man stared at both of them, "Either of you heard of a couple Vampires? Elizabeth Bartley and Jadin Tray?"  
  
Mazier blinked in surprise, and the girl drew in a shuddering breath.   
  
"I've been after those two for years," Mazier said. The woman didn't say anything. Mazier sensed something familiar about it, and tried to see if he knew her scent, but the heavy smell of alcohol, vomit and human urine prevented that.   
  
The man looked at her, "What about you, Miss?"  
  
She looked down at the floor, "I've heard of them..."  
  
"Could you both come outside please?" he asked, and walked out. Mazier followed, and the girl behind him.  
  
They met under a tall tree and Mazier leaned against it.   
  
"It's not so much Jadin and Elizabeth that's the problem... it's their son, Zadin," he said. Mazier shifted, and the girl stayed silent.  
  
"Zadin?" Mazier asked. He vaguely remembered the boy. He was Lilith's twin brother. He only had a couple encounters with him. He saw Zadin stray into Lilith's path when they were both separated. She had attacked him, but Zadin seemed to know who she was.  
  
"Yes. Zadin. He's been stalking my village. Five children and two adults have died by his hand so far. Do you think you could handle him?"  
  
Mazier thought for a second. He knew Elizabeth was as strong, if not stronger, than Dracula, and Jadin was a good challenge for Mazier himself. Their combined power was inside Zadin. But he nodded anyway, "Sure."  
  
The girl nodded a few seconds before Mazier.  
  
"I think both of you should go... that way if one of you fails, the other can continue. What are your names?" the client asked.  
  
"Call me Mazier, if you must call me anything..." Mazier murmured. He looked towards the young woman.  
  
She looked up, and stayed silent before answering, "Andrea."  
  
"Alright. My village is offering a reward for his death. There must be proof though... if you come back and say he's dead, and he doesn't attack in a month, you shall get 50 pieces of silver. If you bring his remains here, it'll double the price instantly and you'll get 100 pieces of silver on the spot."  
  
*****  
  
Andrea had left before Mazier after the 'debriefing'. Mazier had followed her, curious about her. Plus, their client suggested they work together.  
  
"I haven't seen another female vampire hunter aside from my friend Maria... how good is your experience?" he asked.   
  
Andrea halted and turned to face him, "Good enough to tell that you yourself are a vampire..."  
  
Mazier's eyes widened. He hadn't even told her, or even hinted her! "Wow," he commented. He still couldn't make her out. Everything about her was masked. Her craftiness told Mazier that she was probably also a witch.  
  
"Why are you after Elizabeth and Jadin?" Andrea asked, "Not to mention Zadin..."  
  
"After Zadin for the money... Liz and Jad, however..." Mazier paused, "That's rather personal..."  
  
Andrea nodded and kept walking, "Very well."  
  
Mazier had shut himself up right before he spilled out that he was looking for Zadin's twin sister, and wanted to kill Elizabeth and Jadin as well.  
  
"Do you know where Zadin lives?" Mazier asked suddenly.  
  
"I've heard he stays with his parents... he's about 18 years old currently, maybe a couple inches shorter than you, uses magic and a sword for defense and offense..."  
  
Mazier nodded and continued walking with her.  
  
"I have a feeling," Andrea said, "That we'll have to face Elizabeth and Jadin before Zadin..."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Parents always guard their children..." 


End file.
